The present invention relates to a toy car which comprises a link Coupled between the transmission mechanism and the steering wheel assembly, and a slide coupled between the link and a stop member on the chassis of the toy car, wherein when the toy car is depressed by the player against the ground, the steering wheel assembly is lifted to tilt the link, causing a front downward rod of the link to be forced into a locating hole on the slide for permitting the slide to be moved by the link to switch off a switch and cut off battery power supply from the driving mechanism.
A regular toy car is generally comprised of a car body supported on wheels, a battery box mounted on the chassis of the car body to hold a battery, a motor drive, a steering wheel assembly, and a transmission mechanism coupled between the motor drive and the steering wheel assembly. When the motor drive is turned on, the steering wheel assembly is driven by the transmission mechanism to move the car body. This structure of toy car is still not satisfactory in function. Because the steering wheel assembly is fixed in place and cannot be lifted relative to the chassis of the car body, the motor drive will be damaged due to an overload when the toy car is forced downward against the ground by a child.